Espada Tostada
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: Rukia and a new challenger appears! Who will win this fated battle? @HasukaiAraki is the artist for the cover art, give him my love!


Rukia was doing her daily patrols in Karakura Town, but things were different. There was a hasty cold in the air, she had felt nothing like it before. She could feel a presence along with it but it wasn't familiar. She continued with her squadrom as she came to the end of a highway. From the bellows below the highway, hollow screams erupted. Rukia armed her zanpakutou and released it from its sheath, as the squadron followed in suit.

" Show yourself!" Rukia Exclaimed.

Just then with a large sudden gust of wind pressed against the group, launched the entire squadron off the highway; leaving rukia.

"What a tender little treat, don't you look delicious." They mysterious man chuckled from above. Rukia peered up to see a large shadow in the sky, with blood red eyes with the intent to kill. The moon wayed as the light peirced his outline, revealing him. It was Arthur, the Espada. His body was shredded with muscles, but covered in fur. He wore nothing but the bottoms of a bone hakai and a fedora, he smiled as the cold wind tangled with his hot breath.

"Fuck you!" Rukia yelped as she raised her zanpakutou torwards him, but before she could react he was already behind her.

" Fuck me yourself you coward." He said as he slammed his elbow into the back of her neck, releasing his toxic pheromones. Rukia fell to the ground after recieving the sickest fucking vibe check in Soul Reaper History. She breathed in his manly musk, the scent was awful and disgusting as it reaked of expired gorgonzola and B L E A C H . She began coughing violently, trying to catch her breathe in his musky mist.

"Yare Yare Daze."

Arthur said as he openly shrugged as he walked closer to the female.

"S-Stay back! Im war-" Rukia was cut off by her own coughing, she covered her face with her sleeve trying to stop what she thought was poison. Arthur placed his hands against her back and chuckled softly, tenderly stroking her back as he squeezed into her.

"Your enjoying my musk Rukia, I can already see your eyes falling for my intense sexual desire, I want to breed you Rukia. " Arthur said as he let off a sly smile.

Rukia felt her body begin to sweat, she could feel her nipples puff and get erect, as she could feel the tenseness of her twat beginning to foam. She covered yerself, trying to pull back forcefully. Arthur tugged onto her clothes as she moved, with her pulling back with all her force she ended up tearing off her clothes. He smiled as her body was revealed, he could see her twitching as her minge was exposed; already soaked. He chuckled, as his elongated tongue grazed his teeth awaiting his prey.

Rukia could feel her head get dizzy, her eyes glossing over to a blank expression, as she felt her heart pulse. Her eyes turned to hearts as she was completely under his spell, she locked as with his as she got up unable to help herself as she walked to him. She squirmed rubbing her theighs close as she paced to him.

" Oh god, fuck please. Make me your fucking whore you masculine fucking beast." She said as her legs began to drench with her spiritual juices, she grazes her hands against his ripped pecks; the chiseled body of an Adonnis. He chuckled as he wasted no time as his slimy salted slap stick ejected out of his pelvis and ripped through his Hakai. Rukia gasped as she hopped ontop of his piece and grinded against it, she could feel his anticipation and his enormous amount of precum that drenched his cock. As she grinded, their juices mixed into a sweltering fuck sauce that dripped onto the pavement, starting a puddle.

Arthur squeeled in anticipation, as he pulled Rukia up and prodded against her spicy sophisticated cunt. She squirmed and moaned at the touch of his magnum cock. Without hesitation, Arthur slammed his African Aardvardong into her cheesy piss waffle. Rukia's pussy stretched hard, she could feel her insides tearing she grunted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"K-Kya!! Oh god your cock is so fat, its tearing my tight pussy apart!" Rukia squeeled in between moans, she could feel herseld over flowing as Arthur began to pump his musky mollusk blaster into her smoldering beef flaps.

Rukia yelped at every thrust of Arthurs fat feral fucksteak, as it punished deeper inside her crystallized cum chasm, she could feel herself going limp as she was in ecstacy. She decided to help him feel good too, she used her bitrate toshiro powers to make her pussy hot and cold. Arthur cried out as his cock tensed as the new feeling brought him closer to climax.

He was too close not to stop it was his time to NUT. Arthur pushed over rukia and positioned himself with her legs up and standing over her, pulling legs back and getting ontop of them before slamming his charred meat monster back into her cold crystaline cunt. Arthur poured the rest of his strength into his final pumps, Rukia feeling herself about to break screamed at every thrust but couldnt break free from his intense sexual desire. She felt his massive girth pulsate inside her frozen cock craving cunt, she squeeled as the final pumps sent her into a frenzy of cumming after every thrust of his dick. And as his final pump came, she awaited to be filled but nothing came. She looked up to see Arthur, he was still and not moving but he looked up breifly and began to scream.

" HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

HUEVOS REVUELTOS CERO OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEEEEEEE" Arthur screamed as a cero beam of nut exploded out of his cock and surged into Rukias cunt as his southern conjealed Aardvark sauce surged inside and slammed Rukia's insides. The beam shot her through the concrete and slammed through several layers of the earths crust, leaving her in a crater. The rest of the crater filled with Arthurs spunky curdled horse radish sauce and she layed in his pool of gritty african ranch. Arthur yelled as he slammed down into the crater, and started writing onto a peoce of paper and smirked.

" Here's your receipt."

He said as he slapped the reciept on her face, and flew into the sky.

At a closer look you see the reciept.

It's a very crude drawing of dikbutt.


End file.
